


Reminders

by theOther_Will_Grayson



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, bullet point fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 23:23:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theOther_Will_Grayson/pseuds/theOther_Will_Grayson
Summary: Virgil is a very physically affectionate person, and Logan is not.





	Reminders

  * Okay, so Virgil is literally the embodiment of anxiety and it makes him forget things sometimes.
  * Even things he knows.
  * Like that Patton is forgiving and sweet and will always accept his apology as long as it’s sincere.
  * Or that Roman calls him names out of affection and will always ease up if he asks.
  * Or that Logan actually loves him.
  * Because contrary to popular belief, Virgil is a very physically affectionate person
  * And Logan’s not
  * Virgil finds himself hanging on Logan’s arm, or stroking his leg, or grabbing his hand a lot.
  * Like, a lot.
  * And Logan’s not, like, pushing him off but
  * Logan keeps saying he doesn’t feel love and affection and emotions the same way most people do?
  * So how long until Logan does push him away?
  * How long until Logan realizes how annoying it is to have to pull his arm away from Virgil’s grip every time he needs to use his hand?
  * How long until Logan realizes how annoying Virgil is?
  * Who’s to say he doesn’t already?
  * And he’s waiting for the right moment to pull him away from the others and tell him that this isn’t working out and then leave Virgil alone.
  * And Virgil _knows_ that these are intrusive thoughts and Patton’s sensing something and he needs someone to comfort him but he doesn’t want Patton he wants _Logan’s_ arms and _Logan’s_ comfort because he loves Logan but


  * _Stop it._


  * _Shut up._
  * He grips Logan’s arm tighter —


  * _Stop, you’ll make it worse._
  * — he nuzzles his face in Logan’s sleeve —


  * _Clingy, stupid, annoying_


  * Logan pulls his arm away.
  * And Virgil’s heart drops.
  * But then Logan’s fingers are in his hair.
  * Just a quick scratch at the scruff on the back of his head.
  * And a smile.
  * A smile that was the reminder he needs.
  * Because sometimes Virgil forgets things.
  * And when Logan drops his arm again and lets him hang onto it, Virgil’s heart is back where it belongs.
  * They say goodbye that night, and Logan stands there and lets Virgil hug him.
  * And Virgil almost forgets.
  * But they pull apart and Logan kisses him on the forehead.
  * It’s sweet and lingering.
  * And when Logan smiles at him, Virgil promises he won’t forget again.




End file.
